It is known that benzamides of the class N-(1,1-dialkyl-3-chloroacetonyl) substituted benzamides exhibit fungicidal activity, see, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,661,991 and 3,751,239. However, such compounds also exhibit phytotoxic activity to a degree which severely limits their practical use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,902 discloses N-acetonylbenzamides wherein the substituents on the carbon of the acetonyl group may be other than a hydrogen atom or a chlorine atom, which exhibit reduced phytotoxicity and which are of greater practical value in controlling phytopathogenic Oomycetes and some fungi of the classes Deuteromycetes, Ascomycetes, and Basidiomycetes on crops such as, e.g. tomatoes and grapes. While the compounds disclosed in the '902 patent exhibit a sufficiently favorable balance of fungicidal activity and phytotoxicity to be of practical use in controlling phytopathogenic fungi, there is a constant interest in compounds which provide an even more favorable balance of high fungicidal activity and low phytotoxicity.